Be Mine I love you
by Danceswithwolves
Summary: A response to the Granger Enchanted Valentine's Day Challenge: Hermione has an epiphany. RL/HG.


Hello everyone, Donjuantriumphs here!

I originally wrote this for the Valentine's Day fic challenge over on Granger Enchanted, under the Penname Idril.

It is pure fluff :D ... Thanks to Mistress Malfoy for finding me a Beta, and to Nicole for _being_ my beta.

ON WITH THE FIC!!

_Thump, thump, thump_.

All she could hear was her heartbeat. Peripheral sounds – the inane chatter of those in the next room, the soft flutter of parchment against parchment, and the sound of people moving around on the floorboards above her – all faded away into the background as she toyed with the small object in her pocket, waiting for The Right Moment; a moment that she had awaited for a very long time.

The small study at Grimmauld Place was comfortingly devoid of people. Hermione sat alone, pretending to read a book which she had actually already read several times. Usually, Hermione enjoyed company when researching for the Order – that was, until she had her Epiphany.

This was not usual for Hermione. Normally, she came to a realisation fairly gently, after weeks of build-up, research and pondering – like when she had decided to start S.P.E.W. This time, however, the realisation had hit her like a ton of proverbial bricks. Particularly sexy, man-shaped bricks.

Of course, it had all begun quite innocently – Hermione would spend copious amounts of time in that study, either researching, studying, reading, or just trying to get a bit of peace and quiet away from the crowd of people that streamed constantly in and out of Grimmauld Place. Mainly though, she had been trying to escape from Ron.

At first, his obvious crush on her had been somewhat adorable. Then, after nearly a year of his pathetic pining and stubborn refusal to make a move on her, Hermione was just fed up with the whole idea, and so had started to spend much more time than usual in the Grimmauld Place study. Of course, Ron was completely repulsed by books and had, as predicted by Hermione, thankfully steered clear of her.

She had been celebrating her escape from Ron by reading her favourite book, _The Hobbit_, when _he_ had entered the study. Not Ron – oh, no. Ron would not touch a book with a twenty foot broomstick attached to the end of his long nose. This was an entirely different, and much more agreeable _he._

"Finally escaped from Ron?" he had asked, with amusement obvious in his eyes. Hermione had looked up, just as Thorin and Co. were launching into a song about the days of old, and smiled wryly.

"Only just. He scarpered as soon as he realised where I was going." Her companion had chuckled.

"Ahh, yes. Mr. Weasely never could stomach the thought of romance and books in the same context"

"He's obviously never read a romance novel, then."

"Well, I suppose you should be thankful that he hasn't; he would probably think that something was terribly wrong if your bosoms weren't heaving at any given second"

Hermione had wrinkled her nose.

"Unless I was retching with nausea, I don't think my bosoms would be heaving anywhere near that prat."

"I'm glad to hear it." With that, he had left the room

Hermione had pondered on that comment for days – perhaps weeks – to come. What had he meant by that? He had probably just meant that he thought that Ron and she were not well suited. Yes. That was it. She had gone to bed with the satisfaction that _someone_ agreed with her about their unsuitability. After that, Hermione would often be joined in her research by her newfound companion.

Her Epiphany, however, had not come until much, much later.

It had come on a very normal summer day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and spirits were low at Grimmauld Place, because with all of the wards shrouding the vicinity, no one could see the sunshine – nor could they hear the birds' song. Hermione, contrary to the popular trend, was actually quite content. She had successfully completed her NEWTs, passed with flying colours, and graduated from Hogwarts. She had then been inducted as a fully operational member of the Order of the Phoenix along with Harry and Ron.

On this particular day, she had completed one of her assignments, reported to Albus, and was then on her way to the study to continue some research that needed doing. She had just passed the door of the bathroom when she heard a noise. She had turned around just in time to see _him_ stepping out of the bathroom, clad only in a soft grey cotton towel that was wrapped around his hips. Water was dripping down his muscular, somewhat scarred back, and Hermione followed one of the droplets down his body with an envious interest.

Then he turned around.

Hermione's mouth went dry as she eyed his thin but very toned frame, noting a patch of hair on his chest, and another that ran from his belly-button, under the towel, and presumably down to his…well. He noticed her watching him, and began to walk down the hall towards her.

"Hermione." He had said in greeting , and brushed past her with an unmistakable smirk gracing his handsome features.

"R-R…Remus." She had replied, blushing and trying in vain to pretendthat nothing had happened.

Of course, something _had_ happened – Hermione had had an epiphany.

Remus Lupin was a man. A very attractive man. A very attractive, intelligent man with a wicked sense of humour.

Oh, shit. This was not good.

So now, more than six months after her Hallway Epiphany (as she now called it in her head), Hermione was waiting in the study of Grimmauld Place for Remus to enter. Her initial surprise and attraction had turned into a crush, which had (as she had gotten to know the man more) in turn, turned into something more. She was now fairly certain (although, she had no experience in the matter) that this "something more" had turned into love. Pure, unadulterated, running-on-the-beach-towards-each-other-with-a-swell-of-romantic-music-in-the-background-in-her-dreams, L-O-V-E, love.

It was Valentine's day – the day that people thought about love more than they did on any other day – the war was now over, and Voldemort was vanquished. Albus, in a fit of post-war boredom, had called the Order together for a now-infrequent meeting.

"Now, everyone," He had said, the incessant twinkle in his eyes more pronounced than ever, "As we all know, we lost many people in the long and arduous war against Voldemort. However; today is not about loss, it is about love. So, I ask you all today to tell someone that you love how you feel. If words fail you, I have these lovely things I picked up at Honeydukes." He had then proceeded to hand out little heart-shaped lollies to everyone.

Hermione had graciously received hers from the Headmaster, and, scrutinizing it, she noticed that there was some text stamped onto one of the sides of the little heart. Hers said : BE MINE

Something inside her – perhaps it was the romantic atmosphere of the day, perhaps it was Albus' twinkle, or perhaps it was her own heart's complete resignation to the fact that she loved Remus Lupin – had urged her to give her heart to him on that day.

Now, taking the little heart out of her jeans pocket and turning it around in her hand, Hermione was beginning to have serious second thoughts. What if he didn't feel the same way? Heck, what if he didn't even like her? What if-

"Hey." Hermione almost jumped a foot in the air at the sound of his voice.

"Remus. H..Hi." She stammered in reply, looking down at the book in her hand, and trying to force herself to read.

Remus just sighed and walked over to the desk, finding a book of his own and sitting down to read it.

After a while, Hermione just couldn't take it. So, gathering all of her vaunted Gryffindor Courage and screwing it to the sticking post, Hermione stood up and approached Remus' desk. He appeared not to notice as she took her little heart out of her pocket and placed it in front of him, the text facing up.

Remus paused, looking at the little heart for a little while. He picked it up and toyed with it, before looking up into Hermione's eyes.

"Does this…is this what I think it is?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes, Remus," Hermione replied, "I'm giving you my heart. Literally." She smiled nervously, hoping to God, Merlin, or whatever deity that was listening that her heart would not be broken.

"Well…fuck." Remus, it seemed, could not find the words needed to reject her. Hermione's heart sank.

"Oh. I…I see. Oh, bollocks, I've just made a complete arse out of myself, proclaiming my love for someone who doesn't…oh god you must hate me now." Remus stopped her rant by standing up abruptly and placing a finger over her lips.

"Hermione. Before I say anything…potentially harmful…are you sure? I mean…are you sure you l-love me? Have you ever _been_ in love before?." Hermione shook her head.

"If I know what love is, it is because of you." Realisation dawned in Remus' face – he knew that she really meant what she said.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"What…weren't you just going to reject me?" Remus smiled.

"No. I couldn't. You see…" Remus dug into his own pocket, before placing a small hard object in Hermione's hand.

Opening her hand, Hermione saw a little sweet heart in her palm, with three little words stamped on it:

I LOVE YOU

"I was going to tell you, but…it appears you beat me to it. Now you have my heart." Remus said, with a smile and a shrug.

"You have mine, too," Said Hermione, moving closer to Remus, "Just…don't break it."

"Wouldn't dream of it" He said, cupping her face with his soft hands and pressing his lips against hers. Hermione, throwing caution to the wind, deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to his tongue, eliciting a deep, growling moan from the older man.

What happened next, dear readers, is their business.

FIN!!


End file.
